Later That Night
by howlin4you
Summary: This is a continuation of NimbleNimbus' story "The Night After" set after the Buu Saga. Many thanks for letting me continue it with a lemony one shot with a bit of cute family interaction at the end. **Contains lemon, you have been warned!


**A/N: Hey everyone! So I wrote this story as a direct continuation of NimbleNimbus' one shot "The Night After". I suggest everyone read that story first! It's great and I just had to continue it! **

**Here's the link to that story: .net/s/5565536/1/ **if the link doesn't work it's listed in my favorites, so check it out =)**

**I have permission for it as well , so many thanks to NimbleNimbus!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bulma and Vegeta tumbled down onto the bed in a tangle, instantly dampening the sheets of their bed. Their actions started out fierce and frantic; grabbing, clawing, doing whatever they could to be as close as possible. Their mouths devoured each other's, their tongues waging an epic battle for dominance. Their hand were slipping and sliding up and down each other's wet, naked bodies as Vegeta began kissing his mate's face.

Water droplets fell from Vegeta to Bulma as he placed hot kisses down onto her neck to her shoulders and finally down to her dripping, erect nipples. Vegeta took the left one into his mouth as he grazed his teeth around it, giving a small nip earning a low moan from Bulma. Vegeta teased her other bud with his fingers, twisting and pulling as Bulma began to writhe underneath him. Vegeta could feel his need growing exponentially as Bulma raked her fingernails lightly down his back.

Vegeta worked his mouth back up to Bulma's lips and took them with his own before he positioned her body in front of his, lying sideways on the bed. Vegeta snaked his arms around her body, touching her breasts, down to her firm belly and finally down to her warm center. Vegeta slid one finger over her clit once, earning a sensual and needy sound from Bulma. Vegeta slid his finger over the nub once again all the while kissing and nibbling the back and side of her neck. Bulma arched into his touch, silently pleading for more.

Vegeta reached around and lifter her leg slightly to give himself better access to position himself at her entrance. Giving her a light nip on her neck he slowly pushed his hardened length inside of her. Both gasped at the feeling of being joined together. Vegeta let himself remain still for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being completely surrounded by the warmth of his woman. His woman. The woman that he almost lost completely because of his own selfish actions. As he held her body to his, feeling the curves of her body and how perfectly he filled her he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. His chest tightened at the thought of never being able to be like this with her again. He wasn't going to squander his time with this woman.

He inhaled her scent as he closed his eyes and slowly pulled from within her and just as slowly pushed himself back in, filling her to the hilt. Bulma sighed at the sensations he was giving her and placed her hands over his as he slowly continued to pump in and out of her.

Bulma reached her arm around to pull Vegeta close to her and met his lips with a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much passion. Taking one arm from her waist he cupped her face with his hand as he deepened the kiss. Vegeta continued his slow, but steady pace as they each moaned desperately into each other's mouth.

Bulma could feel every thing he was putting into their union. Vegeta was pouring all of his feeling and emotions into the kiss and the slow way he made love to her. Bulma had never felt such intense emotions radiating from her prince before; if she had ever had any doubt at all that he loved her, she had no doubts left now.

Vegeta swiftly but gently moved their bodies to positions himself on top of her, never once breaking their connection. Vegeta continued his thrusts, gazing at her all the while. Bulma watched as he opened his mouth to speak,

"Bulma... I..."

Bulma placed one finger to his lips and said, "It's ok, I know. I love you Vegeta".

And with that he crashed his lips to hers and began to quicken his pace. Bulma moaned into the kiss and as his lips left hers to roam her neck her moan escaped into the room as she laid her head back, feeling every wonderful sensation Vegeta was bringing her. She could feel the pooling sensation low in her belly as she began to reach her peak. She felt her eyes roll back as Vegeta quickened his pace some more. Bulma arched her back as Vegeta growled into her neck, gripping her hips tightly, yet not enough to hurt her. Bulma let out a loud cry and gripped onto his shoulders as she reached her climax. Feeling her walls clenching around his manhood sent him over the edge as he growled loudly into her neck as he released himself inside her.

They both remained silent as they let their breathing go back to normal. Vegeta pulled himself out of Bulma and re-positioned himself behind her, taking her into his arms. No words were needed as they both drifted off to sleep.

Bulma slowly and sleepily opened her eyes, adjusting to read the numbers on the clock, reading 10:07. She blinked a few times, surprised to feel the arms of her prince still securely wrapped around her. Bulma turned her body to face her mate to see that he was awake and looking at her. She yawned and smiled sleepily at him,

"How long have you been awake?"

"On and off for a couple of hours".

"You're late for training..."

"The gravity room will still be there tomorrow woman".

Vegeta chuckled at the bewildered look on Bulma's face. Just as she was about to say something there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Hey, are you guys in there?"

"Just a minute sweetie". Bulma answered as she untangled herself from Vegeta and reached for her night shirt and shorts lying beside the bed. Vegeta did the same, pulling on a beater and a pair of athletic shorts.

"Come on in, hun".

In walked Trunks, balancing trays of food on all available parts of his body.

"Dad didn't wake me up to train this morning as you guys didn't come down for breakfast. I figured you must be having a lazy day. So I brought our breakfast up here". Setting the trays down onto the bed her sheepishly put his head down a bit, "I was thinking that maybe I could have a lazy day with you guys..."

"Of course Trunks! Climb on up". Bulma said brightly and Trunks visibly brightened as he jumped up onto the foot of his parent's bed.

Vegeta and Trunks exchanged a brief, challenging look as they both dove hungrily into the food. Bulma just laughed as she took a couple pieces of toast for herself before her two hungry sayains could claim everything.

Within no time at all almost every last bit of food was gone except for one waffle which Vegeta and Trunks both reached for at the same time. Father gave son a warning glare and son wore his father's trademark smirk perfectly. Vegeta knew that look,

"Don't even think about it boy..."

Before the last word left his mouth, Trunks snatched the waffle and took off out the balcony doors and into the air. Bulma let out a hysteric laugh at Vegeta's pure surprise as he quickly recovered and took of after his son. Bulma got up and ran onto the balcony after her two crazy sayains.

In the air, Vegeta phased in front of his son and pulled him by his feet, letting him dangle upside down. Trunks and Vegeta were at eye level as Trunks let the waffle dangle from his hand. For a moment longer they stared each other down. Quicker than Trunks could see, Vegeta grabbed the waffle from Trunks' hand and shoved it in his mouth. Trunks gasped,

"That wasn't fair!"

"All is fair in war and food son. That'll teach you to mess with me". He smirked and let Trunks go. Both looked over to the balcony when they heard Bulma laughing, hunched over, holding her stomach. Vegeta smirked and Trunks started laughing at his hysterical mother,

"I think mom's lost it", he laughed.

"Trust me, your mother lost it a long time ago", he chuckled.

And with that, they both flew back to the balcony where the small family of three resumed their much needed day of doing nothing.


End file.
